The present invention relates to fiber board drum structures and, more particularly, to top and bottom chime assemblies for fiber board drum structures.
Fiber board drums are commonly utilized to store and ship a variety of materials. When such materials are placed in a drum for shipping or storage, it is useful to have a means for securely attaching a top to the drum to seal it and retain its contents. Galvanized steel chimes are known and are fitted on top of a fiber board drum to accept a cover to thereby seal the drum. Top steel chimes are usually annular rings having a profile shaped to receive a cover and a closing ring. Steel chimes are shaped to be mounted on the upper open end of the drum.
It is also often desired to elevate fiber board drums off of the floor or a support surface to keep the drum bottom out of contact with water or contaminants and steel bottom chimes often are used for this purpose. However, the use of steel top and bottom chimes in fiber board drums can lead to several problems. Steel chime assemblies--even when galvanized--are subject to rusting, which reduces the integrity of the seal. Steel chimes also may experience corrosion and weakening due to reaction between the steel and the product within the drum. Corrosion, like rusting, can degrade the seal between the chime and the cover, which ultimately may cause contamination of the product.
Metal chimes also may have sharp edges or burrs that may pose a safety hazard to personnel during handling of the drums. Additionally, metal chimes are not easily disposed of. Although the fiber board material of the drums may be easily incinerated or recycled, disposing of the metal chimes requires an additional procedure after incineration. Finally, metal chimes are not satisfactorily impact-resistant. Forces imparted upon a metal chime assembly during handling or transit may result in denting and bending of the assembly.
It is also known in the art to utilize metal chimes that are coated with a plastic overlay to resist corrosion and rusting. However, such chime assemblies tend to be prohibitively expensive to fabricate, and any nick or break in the plastic coating would result in corrosion or rusting of the metal.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a chime assembly for use with a drum that resists rust and corrosion, provides smooth edges, can be incinerated without leaving residual waste, and effectively resists impacts.